


We're doing this again.

by cassiegz111



Category: The Walking Dead, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daryl - Freeform, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, daryl dixon - Freeform, eating pussy, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiegz111/pseuds/cassiegz111





	We're doing this again.

Daryl pushed you against the wall kissing your neck roughly. You bit your lip trying to keep yourself from moaning. Daryl struggled to get the zipper to your pants done. You couldn't believe you were doing this. You and Daryl were close. You found him attractive but you always thought he liked you as a friend. But the last thing you expected was him to storm into your cell and kiss you without warning. You had no problem in responding you tug at his shirt wanting to feel his warm skin. Once his shirt is off, you fight to unbutton your own. A growl came from Daryl and he pushed your hands away and ripped the shirt off the buttons flying all over. You knew later you would be mad that he ripped your shirt but not now. You jumped on him kissing him and stifled a giggle. Daryl smiled into the kiss and he ran his big strong hands from your waist to your back. He unclasped your bra. And you sighed feeling your breast free from its grasp. Daryl took your tits into his hands and massaged them and kissed down your neck and sucked one nipple into his mouth. You arched your back and moaned. Daryl pulled your bed and laid you down. He drew his attention to the other nipple giving some special attention while he pinched and pulled the one he had just been sucking. You wanted more. So much more. He kissed his way down to you waist and met with your devilish jeans that he struggle with so much. He clasped the jeans and pulled them right off with no problem. Daryl removed your panties and stared at your naked body. You held the need to cover yourself from his gaze. "Beautiful." He said and touched your pussy. He separated your pussy lips and looked at what does lips hid from his eyes. "Your dripping wet." You blushed bad. "Don't say such embarrassing things" He blew warm air on your clit and you whimpered. "Daryl don't tease me." You said moving your hips closer to him so your pussy was just an inch from his mouth. "What do you want me to do?" He asked in a teasing tone. Man if you didn't need him so bad you'd kick his ass. "Please eat my pussy!" You yelled and his mouth was on you. You almost screamed feeling the pleasure radiate all over your body. His tongue lapsed at you folds and clit. You started pinching your nipples and her growled seeing you touch yourself. He pushed two fingers deep in your pussy. you bite your lip holding your moans. You didn't want no one to hear what you and he were doing. "Daryl..." You said his name as you felt your orgasm getting closer. You met Daryl's eyes and they were just urging to let go. He began pushing his fingers faster into your pussy driving you closer. He sucked your clit and that was it. You covered your mouth as your orgasm flew through your body. Daryl stood up and smiled at his accomplishment. You looked up at Daryl and caught him just as he licked you juices from the two fingers he had inside your pussy. You were still Horny tackled him to the floor. He was caught off guard and was still surprised as you removed his pants. "What are you doing?" He asked you. "Returning the favor." You said and pulled his cock out. You gasped at the size of his member. You heard him make a pleased sound. Looking up at him you saw him smiling down at you. "Surprised?" He said cockily. You wanted to wipe that cockiness of his. Wrapping your hands around his dick you stroked it a few times earning a few moans from him. You licked your lips before sucked his head in your hot tight mouth. "Fuck." He said felling your hot mouth on him. "Take me deeper." He demanded. You smiled and did and massaged his balls. Popping his head out you moved your mouth to his balls and sucked one in. "That's right. jerk me off as you suck my balls. His moans filled your cell as you went down on him. "Cummin" You took him back in his mouth and moved faster. He yelled as he released his seed in your mouth. "Wow baby. That was awesome." You smiled at him and blushed. "We're definitely doing this again." "You know where to find me." You winked at him.


End file.
